The Nightmare
by T3RRA-BYTE
Summary: How could Yusei withstand the sight of his rose gets taken by someone he would have never thought to see again?


"N-noo! It hurts!" A woman screamed in splitting pain hard enough to wake up a young man.

'huh…?' The man thought as his eyes opened halfway. His eyelids were heavy like iron while he felt throbbing pains in his head. His weak body started to react to the situation, realizing he was in a pitch black room.

"AKI!" The man shouted the moment he realized who was screaming, who took his peaceful ignorance away to take him into the cruel reality. He looked around the room to find her he was desperate to know what was harming the friend he had met for almost a year, but his cobalt eyes could only find darkness that overlaps the dark. After finding only shadows in the room without being capable to seeing as little as a wall he found the source of the scream, the desperation and fear of this all must have blinded him for it was clear as day, the only thing besides him in this room was his love pressed against the floor by a man with burn scars on his face and all over his bare torso and right arm..

"So you finally woke up, Fudo." The scarred man spoke in a refined and polite manner while the smirk on his face showed his true feelings of superiority which Yusei knew it was only to get him angry.

"Divine" Yusei said in his usual firm and direct tone, only a hint of anger was heard in the younger man's voice, but within his heart Yusei wanted to leap towards Divine and beat him to a pulp. With that desire he realized he was handcuffed to some pole, and his legs were too weak to hold his weight. He was without means of getting close enough to stop Divine. Yusei looked at the horrid scene where Divine had Aki for his selfish pleasure.

"AKI!" Yusei screamed over and over, feeling as if his neck was being strangled he had to stop himself form screaming further, but only for a moment before starting all over again, throughout the pain his neck was still the only part of him that could provide any help at all. Not his arms, not his legs and not even his eyes would move like he tried, no matter what, it was screaming the only thing he could do right. No matter how strong his screams were Aki did not reply to Yusei's voice, she did not even look at the man, she could only shiver and squirm as Divine fucked her pussy unceremoniously. Yusei finally had to stop screaming to catch his breath for a moment and in that one moment he realized, Aki was crying, the only thing she could do, the woman he swore to protect was only able let out soft, nearly silent sobs as her defense to the loud sinful poundings Divine gave her and every one of her cries were breaking Yusei's heart.

Divine's hands held Aki's shoulders firmly, stopping her movements and allowing him to shove his hard, dark cock deeper into Aki's pink pussy without any regret or restrain. The darkness of the room was combined with the smacking sounds of Divine ramming into Aki's innocence and nothing else was there.

"Stop it…" Yusei growled before feeling his strength continue to leave him, as if his body was breaking down from the event he was force to see. He tried but was unable to find a way to escape, unable to save Aki.

Aki's whimpers suddenly became louder, "T-too big.." she sniffled as her hands gripped on the blood red futon under them, her nails were digging into it as much as she could manage. Divine started to bite Aki's shoulders with his white fangs and pierced into the younger psychic's creamy skin, "P-please s-stop" Aki cried against the futon, the muffled cry only understandable to Yusei.

"I am sorry, my dear. But this is the only way" Divine moaned before giving Aki a spank, making her yelp quickly. Divine's engorged member continued penetrating deep into Aki's cunt, her innocence gone as Divine's manhood continued stretching and wrecking her inner walls, making her adjust her body for him. Aki's loins quivered as Divine continued to abuse of her, and as the flesh on her shoulders and neck continued to be harmed by the man's teeth she felt her eyes were brimming with tears. Her tears were tainting the red futon to a darker shade as her little sobs of pain matched the pace of Divine's powerful thrusts. Aki released a small shriek when Divine's thrusts became more feral and animalistic, more primal for his seed was close to marking her body for him as he had always intended. Divine gave Aki another bite and pulled her hips up allowing him to slide his thick member all the way into Aki's body making her no longer innocent body tense and stiffen under Divine, her pussy was tightening with fear when Divine's seed began pumping into the red-head signer. Divine looked up while gritting his teeth, then letting out a howl-like moan in the final minute of raping Aki's love hole, the grip he had on her hips tightened, making bruises before he finally let her go.

Yusei was speechless, his mouth was half open, his mind was no longer trying to understand how this could happen, not even how he could escape, he didn't want to know further yet he could not escape or even look away.

The once dead man's sperm started flowing out of Aki when he pulled out, a final spurt of his cum landing on her reddened, slapped ass. Aki continued sobbing "I-it hu-hurts..." though her cries were becoming more silent "S-stop the pain.." she said, Yusei's blue eyes entranced by the horrible thing he witnessed, he wondered how this could be happening. Her voice echoed through his mind as if he was hollow inside. There was no thought in his mind that could find the way to do her request; he had no power to stop her pain.

"If you wish, Aki." Divine said running his finger along her back "the entrance to the underworld is on the witch's island" he said in a deep, firm voice before pulling her face up by the hair, there was a soulless, empty look in Aki's amber eyes as she stares at Divine and then at Yusei.

"I love you." Aki said, her sweet voice was only compared with her beautiful, now smiling face. Even through the tears that ran down the reddened cheeks of the young psychic, just seeing her eyes became a cluster of hope in contrast to the darkness of the room.

She placed her quivering, weak hands on Divine's shoulders, holding him as hard as she could manage while a few tears of pain still dripped down all the way to her chin, the pain from the hard pounding made her pussy throb hard and burn with the slightest move but she didn't hesitate as she did her best to give Divine a hard, passionate kiss. "Oooh I love you so much, Divine-sama~" She said before caressing the side of his face that was scarred from his near-death. Her hand soothed him as Divine closed his eyes and accepted her love.

Yusei's eyes were wide, his pupils barely seeable and his face was covered in sweat. He couldn't speak and no experience he had would have prepared him for this, he felt his heart try and leave through his throat, his mind demanded an explanation, but his soul and heart wanted painless and swift death.

"I love you too, my little Akitty" Divine chuckled softly as he placed his hand on top of hers before kissing her back, his tongue confidently sliding into her mouth. Aki immediately started to suckle on Divine's tongue, her eyes closed as the feeling of Divine so close to her was ecstatic. The only feeling that could compare for her at the moment was that of her older lover's thick cum inside her tight pussy. Divine caressed her bottom with his free hand and pulled from the kiss "Are you ready?"

"Y-yes, Divine-sama, I think I-i'm ready this time, please fuck me even harder than before" Aki pleaded before laying on her back, her hands grabbed on to her thighs in order to open her legs as much as she could manage, she let out small gasping noises like small pleads as her empty dark eyes looked carelessly at Yusei for a brief moment, as if Yusei was a stranger her eyes showed no care or emotion to him before they went back to Divine to whom she gave all her devotion.

Divine grinned and lifted Aki's hips higher so she rested on her shoulders and upper-arms, looking up at the man she belonged to, his semen flowing from her plump pussy down to her pelvis, some of it dripping to her face. Aki squealed lightly when she felt the first of Divine's cum fall on her face, warm and thick it moved along her cheek.

Aki's creampied pussy was the center of Yusei's eyesight as his eyes were drawn to it like an innocent animal to a deadly, ill-disguised trap, "Aki..." he said in a low, sorrowful voice as the room grew darker. 'W-wait... those words...' Yusei recalled, a hint of hope showed in his eyes before it was replaced with fury 'Those are the words he said to control Aki' he stated to himself, forgetting for a single moment how he could do nothing about it.

"Divine-sama~ put it in please~ fuck me! Like all those days in Arcadia~" Aki pleaded as she looked up at Divine.

"You will feel better than ever before so long as you're with me" Divine grinned and slapped Aki's pussy a few times before rubbing his erection against her pussy. "I will give you all the pleasures you want and more" Aki smiled sweetly at Divine's words, about to ask him again to give her his love when he rammed his cock into her hard once more, making her cry out again in a high-pitch scream, gripping hard on the futon.

"I LOVE IT! I-IT'S SO BIG I DON'T CARE THAT IT HURTS!" Aki screamed in sheer bliss. Every thrust Divine did made a mixture their love juices splash away, quickly the flow was getting their crotches wet as well as staining the futon into a dark, crimson shade, exactly the same color than the mark that Aki shared with Yusei, the marks that guided them together.

Yusei sniffled slightly, the color that united them was serving Divine as the comfort place to fuck the love of his life while she had no control over herself, like true sinners they fucked on top of a godly representation, it did not matter, they had pleasure off their carnal bodies.

Divine and Aki continued fucking together hard, every time Divine was inside her Aki tried her hardest to move her almost vertical hips back and forth and every time Divine pulled out Aki would whine until she let out a slutty moan once the dick that brought her the most pleasure ever in her life entered to wreck her some more.

"D-divine-sama~! Y-you'll make me c-cum soon~! I don't want to think anymore, I just want to feel you inside me!" The woman pleaded as her pussy tightened around Divine's member, desperate to milk his thick seed out, to get his love and attention inside of her once more. Divine looked down at Aki with a grin as he gripped on her hips harshly, he let out a long, deep moan as he felt his orgasm about to taint Aki's pure body. The two moaned each other's name in unison as they came together, their sex juices squirting out, getting their bodies wet from their love. Some of the mixed cum manage to get on Yusei as well as he looked at the two red-heads tremble in ecstatic pleasure, green and amber eyes looking lovingly at one another without a care of the watery cobalt eyes. Once their orgasm subsided Divine pulled out and sat back.

"I love you, Aki." Divine said softly and the younger girl immediately got on her knees and as if she had counted the seconds to being with him she gave him the tightest hug she could manage with her quivering, weak body.

"I love you too, only you." Aki kissed on Divine's scars "I can never forgive who did this to you…" Aki gave a glare to Yusei over the corner of her eyes, the signer of the head-mark suddenly trembled as he saw Aki's anger, a look different from her witch days, unlike her duel with Misty, he could tell right away she was in control and she hated him.

"You don't have to stay with them any longer." Divine continued stroking Aki's hair, his skin was pale in contrasts to his deep, red scars. and his green eyes gave Yusei another mocking look, he loved this. Yusei so powerless as the truth of his love was revealed, nothing Yusei could do would save him. "You will stay with me, my weapon."

The word echoed in Yusei's mind, triggering the anger that had long since sunk in despair, he knew it, Divine didn't love Aki, he only saw her as the most powerful psychic

'I have to save her!' Yusei thought to himself and struggled against his chains, working hard to get up. When he did he realized his knees were hurt, badly, enough for him to fall forward, being held by the cold, iron chains that wouldn't let him fall entirely, instead forcing him to stay on foot as all the anger he felt was being defeated by agony. It only became worse when he looked forward and saw Aki kissing the scarred side of Divine's face.

"You make me so happy Divine! Use me as your blade, that is all i desire in life~"

Tears started dropping on the floor; one by one they reflected a tainted memory of what the young man believed was a truth. Salvation he had given to so many souls mattered not to him any more, the witch dressed in petals was showing her true form, below her tears was an undying love that no warrior of a junkyard should have hoped to take.

"Humiliate those who stood in our way." Divine's voice was cold and direct, Yusei could see it in Divine's eyes, a sadistic look, a true, angry and sadistic look that made the face behind the mask truly look like a misguided child.

Aki nodded and licked down on Divine's face, slowly getting to his scar, making her way to his torso as she used her little wet tongue to give comfort to the burnt flesh before she stood up, swaying her naked ass to Divine whle she made her way to Yusei. She lifted his chin to make him look at her clear Amber eyes.

"You're finally crying?"

Before anything else could be said Yusei felt his cheek get slapped by the soft, almost-petit hand, his tanned face quickly taking a red tint in the form of her hand as she yanked his hair.

" You never cried when I hurt your weak body in our duels."

Aki's hand gave Yusei another strike followed by another strike, like a whip of punishment she gave Yusei stinging pain. Growing bored as she left Yusei's tearful face covered in her markings she caressed the left side of his face gently for a moment.

"A-aki..?" Yusei said in a shaking, weary voice. A hint of hope before Aki's sharp fingernails traced around his criminal then digging into his flesh forcing a strong yet mute scream out of Yusei which was only to be stopped when a sob overcame it.

"And now you cry?" Aki gabbed Yusei's neck roughly, forcing him to stand on his toes, the shift taking a little of the pain of his knees away, but only enough to remind him of it. "You let Divine, the only man who gave me a home when i was a monster die and you didn't shed a tear of sympathy! He still had redemption even in your elitist eyes like I had but you didn't care! You didn't care!"

Yusei stared in shock at Aki, he couldn't understand this. Aki was used by Divine, betrayed, yet she wanted to be with him all along.

"H-he u-used y-you.."

Aki punched Yusei in the gut before letting go, her hands soaked in the tears of the satellite man as he fell on his knees, trying to scream. There was no sound.

"He was my friend. You never wanted to listen to his ideals, nor to my ideals. You only made me think like you and then got rid of the only other man in my life."

Yusei stared at the floor, crying silently. Confused and hurt, wanting to say a thousand things to try and fix this but there were no words he could say. Yusei continued his silent sobbing until Aki's bare foot stomping on his crotch made him grunt loudly and look up at the girl, noting her slit glistening with Divine's cum, the pure white thick fluid sliding down the girl's more pinkish thighs, gleaming with sweat they caught the attention of Yusei until she delivered another quick and hateful stomp to his crotch. The impact overwhelming Yusei and making him shake in pain.

"I forgot how much i liked seeing you suffer" Aki chuckled, looking at Yusei's eyes before turning her face back to see Divine who was holding her from behind, they both laughed softly and kissed. "oh? What's this?" Aki grinned and rubbed her foot up and down the crotch of Yusei's pants.

'N-no..' Yusei thought to himself looking down to his lap where Aki's small, delicate foot was giving him a rough rub, the feeling of that foot even in this situation, even when she's trying to hurt him was what made him hard thought Yusei yet deep down the signer knew that his body was growing aroused from the moment first saw Aki getting fucked by the scarred man.

"You're such a perv, Fudo." Divine stated before kissing Aki's shoulder "Letting your lust guide you into taking my love away." Divine looked at Yusei with a strong, hateful glare. The look in those green eyes made Yusei's entire body shiver in fright.

"S-stop this! please! Let me go!" Yusei panicked, his will finally broke, the utter humiliation of his penis getting delightful pleasure by the woman who never loved him as he got beaten up combined with seeing the man who he consider a monster have control over his life or death took its toll. "Please! Someone help! Somebody" The man shrieked, wishing, no, begging out for help, rapidly recalling anyone who owed him a favor. Somebody had to come and save him.

"Nobody will ever come help worthless trash, Fudo~" Aki got on her knees in front of Yusei and dragged her nails against Yusei's shirt, cutting through the fabric as well as the man's flesh, tainting the black material with the red liquid, though Aki's hand moved in a perfectly straight line all of Yusei's struggles made the cutlines erratic and messy, every inch made him spaz more, scream more until Aki finally stopped.

As Yusei's cries and screams stopped he looked down, the eyes he loved met him with a lustful gaze, the same one he always dreamed of, but only for a moment before ripping what was left of Yusei's shirt apart. Aki ran her warm tongue along Yusei's bleeding wounds while her hands undid his pants. Yusei started to moan with all his self-control lost in a sea of torture and now pleasure. Once Yusei's dick was out in the open Aki faced the man, blood on her lips and some on her cheeks and nose, the pure red looked beautiful with her scarlet hair Yusei thought, knowing full well that he was messed up for thinking that way.

"Now Fudo, how about we make this more fun? I'll let you take a choice." Divine stated with a chuckle, he had an amused look on his face as he stared down at the pathetic teenager "You have two choices now, you may choose to be set free." Yusei quickly looked up, his eyes wide as he was offered salvation however his eyes quickly shut when he felt Aki's hands twist both his nipples with swift force. "Or..." Divine started, signaling Aki to kiss Yusei's burning nipples before licking her way to his hard piece "Aki can give you a blowjob" Divine chuckled more.

Yusei's eyes shut tight, he tried to recover, he tried to use reason and escape, trying to see the possibilities, the choice was simple, no? He had come out intact in situations where the options were much vaguer. Yusei began to mutter, hardly understandable, the sensation of his blood and Aki's saliva dripping down his torso as Aki's little tongue delicately gave the side of his girth a lick were driving him insane. "glek, l-l-let-t, m-muh, a-agh" Yusei turned his hands into fists, his short, oil tainted nails dug into his palm, his toes curled up as if they were breaking, he shuddered in pleasure and suffering, he was about so close to getting free. "L-let, m-mee... g-guh, let me..."

Aki gave the tip of Yusei's dick a kiss, the first, the only kiss she ever gave him. She then took that tip into her mouth and flicked her young, wet tongue against it. "cuuuum!" Yusei moaned, falling into the pleasure, his mind sinking and shutting off "Let me cum!" he screamed as Aki's warm little mouth wrapped tight around Yusei's whole piece, sucking him hard, so much better than the young man could have ever dreamed. His blood ran to the base of his cock, tainting his crotch and balls with its crimson color as he recieved pleasure from the expert woman, her tongue would run against the lower side of Yusei's dick while she moaned over and over, the vibrations of her sweet, slutty moans gave him enough pleasure to forget all about his wounds.

Aki ran her palm against Yusei's bloody chest, getting it wet and red before cupping Yusei's balls, almost sending him over the edge, but Yusei knew that when he came there would be no more pleasure, this was going to be the only time the body he lusted for night after night would satisfy him. With any force he had left he strained himself to not cum, his love, his lust and his desire would end the moment he let go. Tears started running down Yusei's face, he had already lost. Aki gave Yusei a small, soft bite as she wrapped her tongue around the man's sensitive tip, her lips so tight around his shaft

someone else.

"Shiiivaaiiiiinn" she moaned against Yusei's cock as she came just by being near her green-eyed lover.

Yusei tried to cry to feel hurt out of Aki calling out another man's name, but he couldn't, only numbness remained after all this, numbness and her amazing deep throating, giving up on it Yusei finally allowed himself to orgasm, long, thick strings of cum shot into Aki as the man looked up, tongue sticking out and drool escaped his lips, sheer ecstasy overcame him before he felt a sting on his neck.

Only a sting at first but it was much, much more. Divine held a wicked chuckle for a moment before letting it out as he saw the blood of the man he hated drip from the Psycho Blade in his hands. Divine's laughter echoed through the room, through Yusei's mind as everything he knew quickly turned into black emptiness, his heartbeats, his mind, the pleasure, even the pain vanished. Nothing was left.

"Aaaah!" Yusei screamed and sat up, clenching his bed sheets, his tears dripping down his face, meeting and combining with his cold sweat. Yusei quickly held his throat, he was fine. "All a dream..." Yusei looked down at his bed sheets where the stars lighted part of his bed through the window, showing the deep blue sheets, he was safe.

"Yusei." Jack said and knocked, he had done this twice already and was getting ready to kick the door down if that's what's needed to get his younger friend's attention

"What is it, Jack?" Yusei asked, his voice was turning to his calm usual tone as he focused on the light that entered the room.

"You had the nightmare, didn't you?" Jack asked and Yusei flinched at Jack's accurate accusation, "You know, what your old man did isn't your fault, it wasn't even his fault." Jack started, he tried to be there every now and then when Yusei had his nightmares but Jack would never knew if he ever actually did any good.

"Ah, you're right, Jack." Yusei lied with ease. "I can't help it, though. Sorry for disturbing you."

Jack was half-sure something was off, but decided not to probe further "Remember, tomorrow we test the new parts you and the nerd made, so sleep well!" Jack pumped his fist and walked off, hoping to have cheered his friend.

Yusei kept looking at the only light in the room before picking up his cellphone, he looked for a number quickly, and in that time the clouds had shifted, his room was pitch black save for the light of the phone's screen. "Aki" he said as he saw her information on the device. He was about to press a green button but let go of it, allowing the pitch darkness to conquer the room.

"Can i ever trust her?"


End file.
